Wenig Rose Rotkäppchen
by Akimi Kono
Summary: Title: Little Rose Red Riding Hood. Young April Rimbauer finds herself in a strange place and meets strange people. Where is she and how did she get there? Rose Red/Little Red Riding Hood FanFic. R&R/C&C. Story is in English not German
1. Saving

A/N: It's not really supposed to rhyme. I am just kind of bored ... and just kind of tired. I just made dinner (lunch) and my Mom isn't even coming home right now ... So I ate with my brother, sister and Dad. Oh well. Maybe I'm trying to creep some of you people out ...?

A Rose Red/Little Red Riding Hood Cross, perhaps?

3/11/10

----

_Melodies carry the air, adrift and bubbling like water in a kettle. Wrapping around you, like that of ribbons made of silk. Songs, so sweet, lyrics so "medolic", it's as if a dream. Now waking up, we open our eyes, only to find we're gone._

What's with this place? It's like a crazy film. Black and white and green and blue ...

"What's your name?"

She turns her head and stares in silence. "April, sir."

"Come with me."

"Yes, sir."

Without another question, without a word said, the woman follows the man, down the path towards the darkening woods. Nothing seems as dangerous as it does in obvious fairy-tale-ending books. As shadows loom behind the trunks, limbs rising up, the turns her face to the sky above, the sun shining down. Her golden locks shimmer as she squints her eyes. She knows what the ending is. And it isn't very good.

----

Do you send your child on her own to gather things you need? Like firewood for warmth and heat, food for sustenance? No, of course not. It's just not sane! Yet people still do it today.

As April was led deeper into the dark woods, she knew she wasn't going to live long to tell people in her own words. But it seems like an intervention, some sort of sign it's like, that soon on the trail, in front of them, appeared a girl, just as it became night. It's nothing really impressive, since she'd been following the two, but it's almost like you get a creepy feeling when you think of this.

Where are they going? What are they doing? What is this place? April can not answer, and it's not written on her face. She stares as blankly as anyone, straight ahead at the girl, whom stares right back with oval eyes that seem to glow with the moon.

Where is this?

"It's not home, April," says the girl, "and you know it to not be. So don't follow him. Please, follow me."

As the blonde steps away, walking forward with a blank stare, the man grows jealous and begins to glare.

"She's staying with me, and you know that."

The black-haired girl stares just as blankly, before narrowing her eyes, "You can not have her, and you know that. I'm not letting her go."

"Oh, so brave, yet you still fear -- these woods and even me."

His voice is harsh and even scary, echoing in the woods. As bats flutter their leathery wings, flying into the night sky, the woman continues to stare as April walks by her side. She turns and begins to walk down the path, though deeper in the dangerous place, farther than the man dares to go.

"You can not have her, Wolf, you can not."

So then they leave, walking down the path, the mystery woman hugging April as the man stays behind. He scowls and glares, angry at this. He had taken the time and gone through the trouble of getting her here, now that woman has taken her away? It wasn't fair, no it wasn't! And he is determined to get her back. Even if he has to go through everything again, tricking the women and scaring the men. He would get her back, he would.

That girl, so precious and small. Much like his own daughter. Hair of golden curls and eyes that of water. Her voice was very sweet, high and kind. It began to torture his mind.

April, her name was, named after the month. And it was quite tame, such as herself. As well ...

He could look the hills, and he could scour. But never again, would he find little Daughter Rimbauer.


	2. Waiting

3/19/10

Disclaimer: I don't own Rose Red or Little Red Riding Hood. Stephen King and Germany/Grimm's. Thank you.

This story is weird, and it's supposed to be. This is just what I end up writing when I ramble. Listening to "Half Acre" by Hem. Except for the last part starting at, " ... like how a panther ... " There I was watching The Count of Monte Cristo.

----

This day, it is bright. The sun does not shine when it's depressed. Can you listen to a bird and wonder why it sings? This town it so small, it almost seems full to bursting when only two live there. Little April, of course, and our dear friend, Rot. Not a disease, this traveling, but more like an experience. With a man following them, life was exciting.

Can you sense that it's not right?

This man, you see, was a Wolf. A big, bad wolf. The kind that ate small girls and lurked in the darkest parts of the woods, where April was. Rot knew this and she protected her though.

So there they sit, in that small cabin in the woods. The shaded trees overlook them and act like guardians, their branches stretch out to the ground. As the sun shines and the clouds disappear, the Earth seems to be so joyous. But it will not last.

In the shadows, there he lurks, this man of mystery and deceit. He wants April to himself. He wants her to perish. So as he creeps forward, deeper into the forest than he should go, the world seems to grow smaller. It wants him as well. It won't let him go.

Now through the brambles and sweetbriar, he makes it to the edge of the yard. The sweet grass and bright blue flowers rival that of the sky. The fences won't keep him out. Creeping, this man of wisdom, leaps over and begins to journey closer.

Inside, these girls unknowing, are having tea. Talking, they can not hear him as he gets closer. He is now halfway across the lawn and can see inside the small, frosty windows. He wishes to take April for his own, so he walks to the door in silence. It is best to strike when no one knows.

So as the small blonde girl holds her withered arm to her side and takes her tea, she does not know what lies behind the safety of the glass. So Rot does not know either, because the Wolf does not go this far into the woods. No one does.

But because the Wolf is patient, to some extent, he waits. And waits. And waits. He waits until the day turns into night and he's swallowed by the dark. The stars shine in through the open canopy above the cottage, giving light to the girls inside. Now they can not see out.

As April gets ready for sleep, Rot locking the doors and preparing for tomorrow, the Wolf walks around to the back of the cabin. There is one door and it leads into the kitchen. So he pushes it open silently and creeps inside. This man, this wolf, he is patient.

He waits until the last lantern is turned out and the flame dies away, leaving unburned oil. Crawling along the walls, he sneaks his way out into the large room that looks out onto the front lawn. He makes his way to the back rooms, two of them. One where Rot sleeps. The other where April lies.

As he readies to take his prize, one door opens and out steps a girl. Her long black hair in a loose braid are not that of the one he wishes to see. The girl steps out from the door he is not at and stares. She knows that he wishes to eat the smaller girl. He went after her, long ago.

"Leave her alone."

He sneers. "You wish to do that to me? When I spared you?"

"You spare no one."

A silent battle ensues. Between stares and mocking, they are unspeaking. Wavering a bit, the man slinks back against the wall, down the hall towards the large room. The girl watches him as he disappears into the black, like how a panther disappears into the night, watching its prey with silky yellow eyes.

Soon the back door slams closed against the frame and the man disappears into the black woods, his mind reeling. He will get his revenge on this Rot girl, and take away his prize. That girl, that blonde.

And as he thinks this, he walks away, passing through bushes and vegetation. It will all be in good timing. After all, he was patient.

But inside, the black-haired girl with the shining eyes stands against the frame of her door. And she watches as the shadows bounce on the walls and the sun comes up, shining in through the windows. The floor lights up and the ceiling becomes bright. And the morning has come. She had made it. She had done it. Protected April and herself. Even for just one night, she kept the Wolf away.

Now just the rest of their lives to go.


End file.
